Home
by Jarahfan
Summary: Catherine decides to leave Las Vegas for LA. Can Warrick stop her from going ?Warnings: Fluff, Spoilers : Bodies in Motion Complete
1. If you see him

A/N - I don't own the characters if I did Tina would never have been on the show in the first place. Jerry Bruckheimer, Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS do. I got the inspiration from this story listening to " If you see him, If you see her " by Brooks N Dunn and Reba McEntire. Suffice to say I don't own this song either. I'm just borrowing both for a bit. Spoilers to Grave Danger. Post Bodies in Motion. Snickers / CW pairings.

**Home**

Chapter 1 - If you see him

People chatted around the lounge waiting for flights to come in or flights to go out. They talked about work, the latest sports scores and how life was. Old friends saw each other. They hugged and laughed. Voices came over the speaker telling people of flights that were leaving. Planes hummed out on the tarmac. The rain was still pouring down outside. The wind had finally died down. Las Vegas was getting a good soaking. Catherine looked at the rain and smiled. It seemed to fit her mood. Lily Willows was watching Lindsey while Catherine went out to LA to take a look at the job. It was for the best. She took another sip of the vodka in front of her. Catherine looked at a couple cuddling in the corner. It was hard looking at them. The touches, the laughs, the whispers - all things she had wished they could have done together. She turned back and drank her vodka. She looks down at her boarding pass. Catherine's flight left in an hour. She still cared for Warrick but it didn't matter anymore. He was married. She had made a fool of herself in front of him. She thought that he might have said something but he didn't. He just looked at her. The glint of his wedding ring mocking her. She had lost him without even having him. Why had it taken her almost 5 years to finally tell him how much she loved him ? Why had she been such a chicken ? Catherine slammed her hand down. He had married another woman. It was too hard for her coming into work and hearing the team talk about their lives knowing that Warrick was with Tina. He should be with her but she had taken too long. It had been complicated at work the weeks following her confession. It was better that she just left. A waitress walks up and puts down another glass of vodka.

" I didn't order this. "

" It's from that woman over there. "

Catherine looks over and sees Sara looking at her. Catherine picks up the glass and waves her over. Sara looks at Cath.

" Hey. "

" Hi. What are you doing here ? " Catherine looks and sees Sara carrying a boarding pass as well.

" I just heading to a conference in Washington on the latest techniques in fingerprint analysis. Grissom asked me to go for him. He has a lecture at UNLV on how to document the life cycle of the blowfly to prepare for the entomology course. What are you doing here ? " She looks down and sees the boarding pass.

" I'm moving to L.A."

" I had no clue."

" None of the crew does. I accepted a job as day supervisor for the LAPD Crime Lab. It's for the best." 

" Really ? I didn't even know that you were looking. " 

Sara looks at Catherine's tired eyes. She looked exhausted. She didn't have the same sparkle in her eyes.

" I really wasn't. It kind of feel in my lap. It's for the best. I'm going out to check it out. My mother is watching Lindsey for me. Look only Grissom and Nick know about this. I wasn't sure how to tell   
everyone. "

" Nick knows ? "

" He found out by accident. He heard me on the phone. Don't be mad at him. I swore him to secrecy. "

" Oh, so you're just leaving without telling anyone ? Is this because of Warrick ?" 

Catherine is suprised and looks at the younger woman.

" Don't be. We were all taken aback when we found out that he married Tina. Look I didn't even know that they were serious. Its obvious how awkward it has been between you two since. I always thought that eventually you two would get together that's why I backed off. " 

" Really ?"

" Yeah it's always been an unspoken rule that there was something happening between you and Warrick. I mean you both are the same type of people. You've pulled yourselves out of a dark place and made a new life for each other. Don't get me wrong. I'm not judging your life but you two get each other. It doesn't really have to be said. You each seemed to know what the other was thinking. It was kind of uncanny at times. It's just there. "

" Yeah. I thought that we knew each other. I guess that I was wrong. I still can't believe that he got married. I mean I understand that he was scared after what happened to Nick but we all were. I guess he has a right to I mean I never said anything. I just never realized it was serious. How's Nick doing ? "

" Better. He has some good days and bad. He finally got released. "

" That's good. So is he staying...? "

" Yeah he's staying with me until he gets better. I want to keep an eye on him. I just have to go to Washington for the weekend. The thought that I nearly lost him without..." Sara turns away.

Catherine understood it was hard for Sara to describe her emotions. She was all numbers and figures. Stuff that was concrete and tangible. Love wasn't tangible. It could be complicated. Catherine still remembers walking in on Sara and Nick kissing in the hospital room. They had both been so embarassed. The kidnapping had been a wake up call for them. It had been for all of them.

Catherine had realized that she nearly lost Warrick. That's when she decided she was going to tell him. She had it planned right after work. She would invite him out to drinks and then tell him. That all changed when they were called out on that 419. A suburban housemom who wanted to play hooker for the night. They were going over evidence at the scene when she saw the ring. She was shocked. Catherine's mouth went dry. She felt nauseous. She didn't know what to say. Finally she questioned what it was. Warrick sheepishly explained that he had gotten married the night before at the Circus-Circus Drive Thru. Only in Vegas would they have take-out weddings. " Yes I'll have two burgers, fries and a marriage license. " Catherine sarcastically thought . Catherine laughed through her tears. She remembers it felt like being slammed in the gut. She couldn't believe it. They had headed back to the lab together. She felt numb looking over at him and seeing that ring. It was mocking her. " You lost him. You had your chance before and you blew it." Catherine wasn't sure how to feel so she put up a wall like she always did. There was no point telling him now how she felt. She was cool, calm and collected but dying on the inside when she saw him. Warrick had confronted her. She had tried to push him away and focus on the case but no use. He kept on pushing her like her opinion really mattered. If it had been he should have asked her before he got married. She finally admitted that she had fantasized about him. Warrick was stunned and speechless. She expected him to say something but instead he just froze. Well there she went and said it. She realized she had said to much.

The next couple of weeks were awkward to say the least. It was uncomfortable whenever they were in the same room. That's why when the notice came in about the LAPD looking for a day supervisor she applied for it. Grissom had called her into his office and questioned her. She explained to him that it was the right move. It was time for her to move on. He went to say more but stopped. Catherine left the room and ran into Warrick. Warrick looked at her unsure what to say. She stopped and looked at him. Warrick couldn't say anything. She just walked past him and into the locker room. She had sat down on the bench and felt lost. Nick had seen her and questioned. He had heard her talking with Grissom. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but he wondered what was up. She told him she was leaving. He questioned about Warrick. Catherine told him there was no point. He had moved on with his life. Now it was time for her to do the same thing.

" You seem happy with Nick. "

" I am. I think. It's all just so new. I mean Nick and I've been friends for so long but when I thought that I had lost him. It hit me. I realized how much I cared for him. " 

After they had pulled Nick out of that box and taken him to Desert Palm Sara refused to leave. She stayed around the hospital waiting for word on him. Grissom tried to get her to leave but she refused. The doctor came out and said that Nick would be fine. Sara could go in and see him if she wanted. Sara went in and saw the tubes attached to him. The machines hissing and beeping. He looked too peaceful sleeping. Then he started rustling in bed fighting a nightmare. He was moaning and crying. It was all too much for her. She walked over and sat beside Nick. She brushed his hair away from his face and touched his cheek trying to calm him. She went to brush away tears from her face but she felt Nick's hand touch her face. She looked in his eyes and held his hand close to her face. Nothing needed to be said that night. She just sat beside him. She finally fell asleep in the chair. The next couple of days she would come by and see how he was. Finally Nick questioned her. Sara brushed it off scared to say anything. Nick pushed her and finally Sara broke down and admitted that she cared for him more than a friend. The thought of losing him it had hit her harder than she could admit. Nick then pulled Sara into his arms. He held her close and kissed her forehead then her lips slowly. He told her that the only thing that kept him sane in that box was thinking of her. He cared about her but didn't want to lose her. Sara then kissed him tentatively. That is when Catherine had walked in.

" I know. I hope you are happy. Don't take him for granted. It's obvious how much Nick loves you. So umm leather or lace ? " Catherine said with a smirk.

" Lace. " Sara blushed. " No leather. Actually a bit of both. "

Catherine and Sarah laughed.

" Be happy. I should get going. If you see Rick tell him I wish him well. I only ever wanted him to be happy. "

" Cath you should really give Warrick another chance. "

" What's the point Sara ? I would be the other woman. I won't let that happen. I love him but it doesn't matter. Look I got the same speech from Nick in the locker room. There's no point. Warrick moved on with his life. He doesn't feel the same way I do about him. "

" I don't know. " Sara looks behind Catherine at the door. Catherine turns around and sees Warrick standing there looking at her. He had a relieved look on his face.


	2. If you see her

A/N : I don't own the show. If I did Tina would never have been involved. Jerry Bruckheimer, Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS do. I got the inspiration for this story from " If you see him , If you see her " by Brooks and Dunn and Reba McEntire. Suffice to say I don't own this either. I'm just borrowing both for a bit.  
Spoilers : Bodies in Motion, Grave Danger  
Pairings : Snickers / CW

**Home**

Chapter 2 : If you see her

Warrick had been worried that he had missed Catherine. She was leaving for LA without telling him. He couldn't believe it. He also couldn't imagine his life without her. He had been over visiting Nick at Sara's when Nick had told him.

" You look good bro. "

" I'm better. There are good days and bad days you know. "

" Look sorry about the coin toss. "

" Hey Rick, you have nothing to be sorry about. It happened so just let it rest. "

" So you seem happy staying here with Sara ? "

" I am. " Nick blushed. Warrick chuckled in all the time he had known Nick he had never seen him blush once. " It's all new but I love how it feels.We are taking our time seeing where it goes. Sara is very cautious and so am I. "

" I get that. I know the feeling. "

" Really because of Catherine? You didn't want to lose her friendship. That's why you never said anything right ?"

Warrick looked at Nick with a surprised look on his face. How did he know ?

" How ? " 

" Look its always been unsaid between everyone that there was something happening between you and Catherine. I mean the looks between you two were like an unspoken code. Each of you seemed to know what the other was thinking. You always had a connection with Lindsey. All of us could see that Catherine felt most comfortable having you around her daughter. It was obvious there was something more. I just figured that you would finally get up to the plate and say something."

Warrick was stunned, " I tried so many times you know but it never came out right. I always felt like a fool. "

" Well you were sorry. "

" Thanks. I felt like that dork back in highschool trying to talk to the head cheerleader. Then with work you know the office politics. She's our supervisor and we work for her it was complicated. I'd thought of telling her but then I gave up. Tina's was a good girl and everything but I realized that she was just a substitute for the real thing. The only woman that I have ever loved is Cath. "

Nick looks at Warrick's hand and notices no wedding ring. " So why not tell her ? Hey where's the  
ring ? " Nick notices Rick's bare ring finger.

" I finally took your advice. It's gone. I got tired about her harping about work you know. It was a impulse. I got scared and asked Tina to marry me. I didn't have a clue what I was getting myself into with her. "

Warrick had been in the locker room a couple of days ago just sitting on the bench thinking. He looked down at his wedding ring. What had he got himself into ? Nick had entered the room and questioned him. Warrick told him that it wasn't all roses and champagne with Tina. They barely saw each other. When they did they argued. They argued about his hours, her hours, her ex, Catherine.Warrick had defended Catherine.It was over.Catherine had pushed him away. He still wanted her but it didn't matter. He didn't tell Tina that but that's how he felt. He never questioned her relationship with David. She had to work with David. He had to work with Catherine. What was the difference? It was constant bickering between them. She was pissed that he wouldn't leave his job with the LVPD. She didn't like that he carried a gun or that he worked with those people. She kept on pushing and finally she pushed enough. Warrick was happy with his job. He wasn't going to change for anyone. Not for her and definitely not for her father. He had worked his tail off to get to where he was. He was proud of his job.It was obvious her father didn't think he was good enough for her. He got that loud and clear at the dinner when her father questioned why he didn't have enough money to give his daughter a proper wedding. Warrick said it was spur of the moment. Tina didn't say anything. She knew who he was when she married him. Either accept it or...Tina had been furious and had left. No one talked to Dr. Tina Andrews that way. No one. She left in a huff. A couple of days later Tina sent him divorce papers.

" I guess the drive thru should have been a clue. I mean don't get me wrong Rick. I want you to be happy but Tina never accepted you being a police officer. Catherine gets it. She's been a part of this life for a very long time. "

" Yeah I finally just got fed up with all of it. Tina sent me divorce papers a couple of days ago."

" Ouch. Sorry."

" Don't be it's for the best. She just wouldn't stop the nagging... I haven't seen Catherine at the office the last couple of days.I wanted to try talk to her. "

" You haven't heard the news then ? "

" No. "

" Catherine left. She's taking a job with the LAPD as day supervisor. "

" She's what ? When did this happen ? " Warrick was shocked. Had he lost her completely ?

" A couple of weeks back. I heard her talking on the phone. I asked her about it. She's leaving for LA today. "

Just then Nick's cell phone rang.

" Nick. " It was Sara's voice.

" Hey baby is your flight almost there ? "

" It's been delayed another half hour because of the rain."

" Do you want me to come down and talk to you ?"

" Nah I'll just go in and have a drink in the lounge before my flight. How are you doing ? "

" Better but I miss you. "

" I miss you. Hey I just saw Catherine. I'll go and chat with her. I wonder what she is doing here. "

" Wait Catherine's there ? "

" Yeah. She's sitting at the bar. She doesn't look the greatest. "

" Thanks. I'll talk to you in a bit. "

" Nick..."

Nick closed his cell phone.

" Do you still love Catherine ? "

" I never stopped."

" She's at the airport lounge right now waiting for her flight. Go talk to her. Tell her how you feel. "

" But if she's happy with her job ?" 

" Rick don't be a fool. Look she's only taking it because she can't be around you. It hurts her to see that you are married. Will you regret not talking to her if she leaves ? " 

" Yeah. "

Nick hops up out of the chair. He pushes Rick towards the door.

" Then go. I'll be fine. I wish you luck bro. Go after her."


	3. Finally Home

A/N : I don't own the show. If I did Tina would never be a part of the cast. Jerry Bruckheimer, Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS do. I got the inspiration for this from " If you see him, If you see her. " by Brooks and Dunn and Reba McEntire. Suffice to say I don't own the song either.  
Spoilers : Grave Danger, Bodies in Motion.  
Pairings : Snickers / CW

**Home  
**

Chapter 3 : Finally Home

Warrick had gotten into his Denali and driven like a madman. Catherine was leaving. He wasn't going to let that happen. The windshield wipers fought to push the water away. He had to stop her. He finally arrived at airport parking. He rushed down the hallways towards the lounge. He pushed people out of the way with their suitcases. He would call out a sorry. The people would look at him like he was a nutcase. He got to the lounge door and looked at it. Would she still be there ? Had he lost her ? He felt a ache deep in the pit of his stomach. He opened the door and looked around at the people chatting then heard her voice. He looked over and saw the beautiful strawberry blonde hair. He had dreamt of running his hands through that hair. She had been chatting with Sara. Sara had made her laugh. Sara then looked up and saw him. At that moment time stood still. There wasn't the other people in the lounge. There wasn't the rain pelting the windows and tarmac outside. It was just the two of them. Green eyes met blue. He felt relief. He could see a look of shock on her face. She hadn't expected to see him again.

Catherine grabbed her carry-on bag and boarding pass and headed towards the door. Warrick looked at her. She walked past him. Warrick touched her shoulder.

" Cath..."

" Rick...why are you here ? "

" Don't go Cath. I can't lose you. "

" Rick don't do this. It's hard enough to leave Las Vegas already. Just go home to your wife. I hope you are happy. "

Catherine touches his hand and begins to leave.

" I'm not married. "

Catherine stunned by his confession turns around and looks at him. He wasn't married ?

" I divorced Tina a couple of days ago. " 

" Why ? "

" She's not the woman that I love. She never was. Cath I'm sorry. Sorry for being a fool and letting you go. Sorry for breaking your heart. Sorry for never telling you how much I love you. I should have a long time ago. " 

Catherine was stunned unsure if it was a dream or not. Warrick came over and touched her face. People were watching them intently.

" Cath...I've always loved you. I was just too chicken shit to say it. I thought that I would never have a chance with you. "

" With me ? "

" Yeah. I couldn't get the words out when you came into a room. I would try to say something and it would come out all wrong. Cath when you told me that you loved me you bowled me over. I wasn't sure what to say. I was stunned. I had just gotten married to Tina because I thought I would never have a chance with you then you tell me that." 

Catherine feels tears fall down her face. Warrick brushes them away with his thumb. He caresses her cheek with his thumb. He smiles at her. He pulls back but she grabs his hand.

" If I've lost my chance tell me now before I make more of a fool of myself. "

" No. I just never thought. I thought that I had lost you. It was too hard being in the same room with you. Feeling what I felt for you. It killed me knowing that you got married. I wanted you to be happy but I wanted it with me. That night that Nick was almost killed...when I realized afterwards that it could have been you. That I had almost lost you. It killed me inside. It made me sick. I realized then what I had been denying to myself for so long. How much I loved you. I've alway loved you Rick but from afar. I didn't want to lose our friendship. You are so precious to me and my daughter. I see with you and Lindsey and my heart melts. I haven't seen her trust a man like that in a very long time. You are the missing piece that I've always been looking for. You complete me . You understand me like no man ever has. You calm me when I am scared. You love me for who I am. If you want me I'm yours. " 

Catherine looked at Warrick wondering if she had said too much. All Warrick did was pull her into his arms and hold her close. He looked at her beautiful blue eyes and moved his hands through her strawberry blonde hair like he had dreamed so many times. He had her and he was never ever going to let her go again. He had risked it all and had gotten so much more back. He kisses her lips slowly gently then more passionately. Cath and Warrick then heard the cheer of the crowd around them. The pulled back and laughed through their tears. Cath looked at Warrick and smiled.

" I guess I'll have to talk to Grissom and get my job back at the office. "

" You're not going ? Look Cath I don't want to stop you from a great job. We can work it out."

" No my place is here. My home is in Las Vegas with you. This is where I belong. "

Then a voice in the crowd.

" Hey look the rain finally stopped outside. "

Catherine laughed. It had stopped. She looked at Warrick. He hadn't let her go.

" Let's go home...Lindsey is over at my mother's. "

Warrick looked at her.

" Are you sure ? " he whispered.

" Yeah. I've waited 5 years for this. I'm not waiting any longer." Cath whispered back.

Warrick smirked and kissed her cheek. Sara looked at them and smiled. She couldn't help but smile through her tears. She looked over to the side and saw Nick looking at her. He walked over to her.

" Hey what are you doing here ? " Sara said.

" I figured you could use some company. I still have a couple of days off before I need to head back to work. Why don't we do the town right ? I can't imagine a day without you. " 

Sara smiled. Nick pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Catherine and Warrick saw them. They walked over to them. Warrick had his hand around Cath's waist. He kissed her cheek. Cath smiled.

" Thanks."

" For what ? "

" Giving us the swift kick in the pants that we needed. "

" We just helped a little is all."

" So what are you doing here ? "

" I'm heading to Washington with Sara. "

" Oh."

Catherine smiled at Sara.

Just then a voice came over the PA system.

" American Airlines flight 1720 from Las Vegas to Washington DC is now boarding at Gate 25. All passengers with boarding passes please report. "

Sara looks down at her boarding pass, " Well that's us. We've got to get going. So we'll see you at the office Catherine ?"

" I'm not going anywhere.I'm right where I want to be. I'm home."

Sara and Nick leave hand in hand. Nick looks back at Cath and Warrick and smiles. 

Warrick pulls Cath close to him. He kisses her cheek. Cath smiles and lays her head on his shoulder.

" Lets go home. " he whispers to her.

" O.k. "

FIN


End file.
